Brierfield Cemetery, Brierfield, Bibb County, Alabama
Also known as Evergreen Cemetery at some point __TOC__ Individuals Buried Here (Note this is not a complete list) ? *Sallie H., wife of J. Y. M. ? broken, - A *Alvis, Emma Amelia: - *Alvis, Nadine Lucas : - B *Baird, Abraham Dubois : - *Burt, Arrie Cadle : ? - C *Campbell, M., Co. F Alabama Galv. CSA (No Dates) recorded by source - Galv. should probably be Cav., Calv. or Cavl. for cavalry D *Dalrymple, Lillian A. : - *Davenport, Martha Jane : - E *Eharker, Mollie : - F *Fancher, Bennie : - , son of P. H. and Mollie Fancher *Fancher, Ezekiel Caraway, Jr. : c. 1917 - - age 88 *Fancher, J. D. S. : - *Fancher, John Emmett : - - (Hog John) - son of Benjamin Fancher *Fancher, Mollie (Sutton) : - , wife of P. H. Fancher name was Margaret A. E. (Sutton) Fancher *Fancher, Margaret H. H. : - , infant daughter of Pleasant and Mollie Fancher *Fancher, Nancy (Milam) Liles : - - daughter of Newton C. Milam and Sarah Elizabeth Horton *[Henry Fancher (1846-1923)|Fancher, P[leasant Henry]] : - of [[Noah Haggard Fancher (1819-?)|Noah Haggard Fancher] and Trephonia (Mathis) Fancher] *Fancher, Trephonia (Mathis) : - of [[Noah Haggard Fancher (1819-?)|Noah Haggard Fancher], also known as Tryphena] *Frederick, Robert Andrew : 1858 - G *Gaylord, T. W. : - gave birth year as 1912 and death year as 1872 *Goodwin, Frances P. (?) : - H *Haynes, Christabel Mahan : - } - "Prayer Warrior" *Helton, Jeremy Lee : ? - J *Johnson, Julia Day : - *Johnson, Leland Arthur : - - Pvt US Army - World War I L *Larges, Maud : - , daughter of W. C. and A. Larges *Latham, Jennie Mahan : - *Lawley, Elizabeth (Hatcher) (No Dates), of Levi Lawley *Lawley, Levi : - *Lawley, Pinckney : - , son of Levi and Elizabeth M *Mahan, Adelaide Eleanor : - , daughter of Jesse and Anna Mahan *Mahan, Anna Eleanor (Cunningham) Curtis Stanford : - - Widow of Joseph R. Curtis - Killed in Battle of Seven Pines - Wife of J. W. Mahan - Born and Baptized in County of Wicklow, Ireland *Mahan, Annie : - , of [[Henry J. Cary Mahan (1859-aft1905)|Henry J. Cary Mahan] - ?, and Beulah Agnes (Latham) Mahan - ?. They were married ] *Mahan, Edward : 1772 - , Tennessee - Capt. Simeon Perry - Son of John Mahan *Mahan, Edward C. : - *Mahan, James Napoleon : - , son of Jesse and Anna Mahan *[Wilkerson Mahan (1816-1884)|Mahan, J[esse Wilkerson]] : - , Born in Sevier County, Tennessee, of [[Edward Mahan (1772-1855)|Edward Mahan] and Rachel Reagan *Mahan, John : 1750 - , Lt - Continental Line Virginia - Revolutionary War a memorial instead of a grave marker *Mahan, Jonathan Edgar : - *Mahan, Kevin Cunningham : - , son of Jesse and Anna Mahan, "Devoted Husband and Father" *Mahan, Martha (McCrimmon) : c. 1821 - 1st Wife of Jesse Mahan *Mahan, Mary (Scott) : 1754 - , wife of John Mahan, a memorial instead of a grave marker *Mahan, Myrtle C. : - , daughter of J. C. and M. L. Mahan *Mahan, Susan Ada : - *Mahan, W. G. : - *Mahan, William Cunningham *Main, Marion : - *Main, William : - *McCollum, Sallie Seal : - *McCullum, W. W. : - *Meroney, Rev. Thomas [Edward], wife Catherine Mahan - "There is no blindness there" *Meroney, Catherine (Mahan) dates *Moreland, (infant) : - , child of O. and Yula Moreland *Moreland, (infant) : - , child of O. and Yula Moreland *Moreland, Browland : - *Moreland, Charles : c. 1921 - *Moreland, Charles Fell : c. - *Moreland, D. J. dates, emblem *Moreland, Edna Louise : c. 1924 - *Moreland, G. N. : c. 1832 - *Moreland, George W., Co B. 2 Ala. Cav. CSA dates *Moreland, John Onie, - , son of O. and Yula Moreland *Moreland, Janice Marie Harkins : - *Moreland, Johnny Reid : - *Moreland, Mahalia (?) : c. 1834 - , wife of G. N. Moreland *Moreland, Sallie, daughter of D. J. Moreland *Mosley, Josephine, Daughter of Maggie Mahan Mosley 5 Years N *Newman, Ada R. (Fancher) : - , wife of A. W. Newman P *Putnell, Louise : - *Putnell, William : - R *Richards, Mary (?) : - , wife of J. Richards S *Stamps, Francis Marion : - 1871, son of J. W. and R. A. Stamps W *Whitacre, Louisa Mahan : - Contributors *Charles W. Anderson 21:00, 07 July 2008 (UTC) Category:Cemeteries in Bibb County, Alabama References *1850 Bibb County, Alabama Census *Anderson, Charles W. Visits to Brierfield Cemetery: c2000 and June 26, 2010. *Bibb County, Alabama Cemeteries, Graveyards, and Family Burial Plots. Family Adventures (San Antonio, TX), 1988. *Descendants of Benjamin Fancher *Jesse W. Mahan *Putnell and Gaylord Graves in Brierfield Cemetery